Wisconsin is for Lovers
by FudginAshKetchup
Summary: Transfered from my older account and cleaned up. Vlad, Maddie, and Jack in the college days. Maddie arrives at the college, and Vlad realizes he has a 'thing' for her. VladxMaddie. VladJack friendship scenes.


Title: Wisconsin is for Lovers  
Show: Danny Phantom  
Pairing: VladxMaddie, scenes of friendly Vlad/Jack  
Rating: Teen...ish?  
Notes: I wrote this a loooong time ago...I wasn't a very good writer. Placed in the college days.

**"You coming to the Christmas party on Wednesday?"** Jack Fenton asked his best friend since freshman year, Vlad Masters. Well, Freshman year since High School anyway. They had lockers next to each other. Jack and Vlad both had the love for ghosts, and were 'friends' ever since. Even though Vlad and Jack were complete opposites. Jack was a fool and Vlad was rather smart and cunning.

"I dunno," replied Vlad, picking up his supplies, "maybe."

Jack and Vlad attended Green Bay collage in Green Bay, Wisconsin. Jack was empty minded and wouldn't stop babbling on about ghosts. Vlad was smart and he had some of the best grades in the school. He helped Jack out with his inventions a lot, when he did the math wrong or something.

"Oh, c'mon V-man! You gotta come! You'll have a blast!" Jack said, grabbing Vlad from around the other side of his arm and pulled him to his side, playfully.

"Aw, I dunno. I guess I'll think about it," Vlad replied, pushing Jack's massive hand off his arm and grabbing the case of inventions they had made, "anyway, I'll work on these tonight after I study for the test tomorrow!"

Jack picked up his stuff from the lab table. "Alright then, see you later!" he said, slapping his best buddy on the back.

"Right," Vlad said, rubbing his sore back from the massive slap. Jack obviously didn't know his own strength. "See you!"

**Vlad opened the door** and walked along campus to his dorm. He wasn't sure if he should go to the Christmas party on the day after tomorrow. Max Stokes, on of the most popular boys at the college, held a Christmas party every year, but Vlad never went to one, even though everyone was always invited. He figured it was lame. Plus, he had no one to go with and there weren't any girls at the school who would even consider going with him.

Vlad opened to door to his small dorm room. He dropped his green and gold backpack on the floor and looked at his clock. It read 9:26pm.

"Wow, we were out late tonight!" he said to himself and sat down at his desk. He was starting to study for the big Science test tommarow. He thought for sure he would ace it. As always. He was disturbed from his studying when someone knocked on his door.

_Who'd be here at this hour?_ He thought, looking at his clock to see that it had changed to 10:02pm. He opened it to see a rather short, red headed woman. She tilted her head at him in confusion. "Um hi, I think I'm on the wrong side of campus!" she said and surpressed a small giggle.

Vlad smiled at her. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life! Such wonderful, slanted curves. Round, large breasts. As he admired her, he realized he looked like a complete moron standing there and saying nothing. _Talk, Vlad, TALK._ "Yeah, y-you are, um, the girls side is over that way," he said, pointing down the hallway, as if he was outside. He could feel himself blushing as he looked at the gorgeous woman.

"Well, I better go before someone sees me," she said, looking into Vlad's room. She saw the box of ghost materials sitting on his desk. "What's that?" she asked, pointing at it with intrest.

Vlad turned around to see the box on his desk. "Oh that's just my ghost hunting... inventions," he said, then completely regreted it and mentally kicked himself. _Oh man, _Vlad thought,_ now she's going to think your a freak! Great going asswipe!_

"Oh my god! Really? Cool!" she said, a smile on her face, "I was part of a club in Virginia! I'm pretty good at that kind of stuff!"

Vlad was so happy that she didn't think he was a nerd. He leaned against the doorframe, arns crossed. By the tone in his voice, anyone could tell that he had turned to the happiest man on the planet at that moment. "Really?" he asked, "You should join Jack and I sometime!" he said, with a grin that could compare to Luffy's from One Piece.

"Jack?" Maddie said, "Who's that?"

"Oh, just one of my pals." _My only pal... _"You'll like him! I promise! He's a great guy. Kind of big, but a great guy." _God she's gorgeous_.

"Well, okay. That sounds wonderful!" she said, "Where should I meet you guys?"

"Science room 563. Be there tomorrow at 2:00 if you can!"

"I'll be there! By the way, I'm Maddie Rempt. I didn't catch your name."

"V-V- Vlad Masters."

"Okay! See you tomorrow then! Bye!"

"Uh... b-bye." He said as he watched her dissapear out of the building.

Vlad sighed and shut the door. He slid down the door slowly until he reached the bottom and sat in a slump. He could have asked her to dinner but he was too stupid.

Well, at the very least, he would see her tomorrow...

* * *

**Vlad quickly walked** over to the phone in his room and dialed Jack's room number. Jack and he didn't share a dorm. The rooms weren't beg enough for both he and jack to fit in. It rang twice before a groggy voice picked up the phone. Jack was obviously sleeping.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Jack? Jack it's Vlad. Listen, I just invited this gorgeous woman to join us at our ghost session tomorrow," Vlad said, almost like he just met a celebrity. He sounded like a little child whose parents told him that they would take him to Disney world.

"A woman was in your dorm?" Jack asked, surprised enough that his voiced shifted from groggy to amazed.

"Huh? No! She was lost!" Vlad said, almost like he had just been insulted.

"Oh okay.. So...what was the point of this call besides to trick me into thinking you were doing naughty things in your dorm room, and telling me that there is a girl joining our ghost session?"

"Just... just don't act stupid when she gets there, okay? I don't want her to think I'm a dork."

"Yeah alright. I won't. Well, I better go. Have to finish that science report."

"Me too. See you."

"Bye!"

_Click!_

As Vlad typed his report, he was absolutly piqued. He was rehearsing on how to ask Maddie out for around 2 hours.

"Hey Maddie, what's up? Hey you know, I'm free on Friday night if you'd like to go to dinner... aw no... maybe... Hey Maddie, I... no that's not it..."

He attempted to think of different ways. Eventually, he grew tired and got into bed. He didn't want to be exausted tommarow for the 'big day'.

_The next morning----_

Vlad was up bright and early, getting ready. He was spiking his hair and he kept changing his clothes to see what looked best.

Finally, he picked out a blue and white striped t-shirt with blue jeans. He grabbed his bag and ran for the door.

* * *

**As he entered** his first period class, science, he sat next to Jack. "Hey, how's it going?" Jack asked.

"Oh the usual," he replied, "just..."

He was cut off when a red haired girl holding a map entered the room. The girl, Maddie, from last night.

"Are you Maddie Rempt?" asked the professor.

"Yes," Maddie replied.

"Please, take a seat anywhere,"

Maddie walked up the stairs and sat in the chair next to Vlad. "Hey!" she said, very enthusiastic, and put her books down on the table. "Mind if I sit here?"

"Not at all, actually!" Vlad replied with a smooth voice, almost trying to impress her.

"That's her! That girl that's joining us today," Vlad whispered to Jack, through his teeth.

"You got good taste buddy," Jack replied. Vlad elbowed him in the stomach.

Vlad turned to Maddie and said, "So, what's up," trying to act as cool as possible.

She chuckled. "Oh nothing. I can't wait for the ghost thing today!" she said. She looked past Vlad and saw a large man in an orange jumpsuit. "Is that Jack?" She asked.

Vlad turned around and poked his buddy with a chuckle. "Yep! That's him! See? I told you he was big."

Maddie giggled. "Hey Jack," she said.

"H-hey," Jack stammered with a small wave.

Well, it turned out that Maddie was in all of Vlad's classes. She sat next to him in every one.

_

* * *

__After school----_

Vlad was pacing back and forth in the lab, waiting for Maddie.

"Vlad, cool it!" Jack said, "She'll be here!"

Vlad sighed. "Alright, I guess i'm just a little nervous. Well, anyway, what did you want to show me so badly?"

"Well," Jack said with great pride, "I had this hunch, so all last night I was working on THIS!"

He pulled out a little net, glowing green, and held it in the air. "I call it the Fenton ghost net!" he said. He walked over and placed it in on one of the small desks. Then he went back over to his bag and pulled out a button. "And I got a button! I just like buttons, so there isn't really a use for it...and I got some parts for new stuff if we think of any." he said, showing Vlad all the gadgets he had in his bag.

Just than the door opened. It was Maddie. "Hey boys!" she said, hanging up her winter coat on the rack.

"H-hey..." Vlad said weakly, all ooey gooey.

Jack almost burst out laughing, but he held back.

Vlad walked over to her and handed her a white lab coat. "Thank you!" she said, smiling at him.

He smiled back.

"Alright then," Maddie said, walking toward the Fenton Ghost Net, "What's this?"

"That's the Fenton Ghost Net!" Jack said, "It can catch ghosts and all that jazz! When we see a ghost, I garentee it will work!"

"Wow! Really?" Maddie said. She sounded very enthusiastic. She walked over to the desk where Jack was and looked at all the other gadgets that Vlad and Jack made. "These are fantastic, you guys!"

"Thank you," Both of them said at the same time.

The rest of the day went nicely. Maddie had some great ideas for ghost gadgets. Like a bazooka that could shoot at ghosts with ectoplasmic goo and a ghost catcher, shaped like a dream catcher that would seperate a ghost from its old human side. Jack said he would do some of the calculations later.

Jack came over and slapped Vlad on the back as he looked at his watch. "Well, V-man," he said, "We have to go! We have winter football practice remember?"

Vlad got nervous. "OH MAN!" he said, "if we don't get there fast, coach will draft us for sure! Let's hurry!"

They quickly packed their things. Vlad looked at Maddie, who was packing up too. He had to do it. He had to ask her out. He walked over to her.

"Um... M-Maddie I..." he couldn't finish. Maddie interrupted him.

"Sorry Vlad," she said, "I can't talk now! Some of my friends and I are going to dinner and I'm going to be late! Sorry!"

And with that she ran out the door.

Vlad cursed. Jack came over to him. "Chill Vlad!" he said, "She'll be back!"

"But tomorrow there is no school! It's Christmas vacation!" Vlad wined.

Suddenly, Jack hatched an idea. A good idea, so he thought. "I have a surprise for you!" he said, "just make sure you come to the Christmas party tomorrow night, okay?"

Vlad raised a brow as he put on his jacket and Packers winter cap. "What's the surprise?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

He shrugged. "I guess not..."

They both ran out the door and got to football practice.

Vlad kept dropping every ball that was thrown at him. He kept thinking about Maddie and about Jack's surprise. Jack usually had stupid ideas, but Vlad decided to make Jack happy for once. He would go to the stupid Christmas party tomorrow night. Maybe Maddie would be there. She would know about the party, right? God he hoped so.

He got back to his dorm late. The moonlight was shining through his window. He felt tired. He jumped into his bed and fell asleep. Dreams of Maddie fluttered through his mind. He awoke around 7am the next day with tight pants and a sticky bed. The rest of the day was spent at the cleaners and sleeping.

_

* * *

Precisely 8:09 pm. An hour before party-----_

Vlad couldn't decide what to wear. He was debating between a white shirt with black jeans, or a red collard shirt with blue jeans. He ended up wearing a red outfit. Not one of his favorite colors, and he didn't have to dress very neat, so It was just a red collard shirt with faded blue jeans.

_9:00_

Vlad drove his Mustang to where Max said the party was held. He walked up to the house and he opened the door. There were a lot of people. Jack was talking to Harriet Chin. Vlad walked up to him._ "_Okay big guy," he said, almost impatiently. This was the last place he wanted to be right now. "What's the big surprise you've been dying to show me?"

Jack patted him on the back and said, "Give it time V-man, it's gonna happen! In the meantime, why don't you grab some punch and join us?"

"Fine," Vlad said, annoyed. "I'll be right back."

Jack chuckled. He knew Maddie was by the punch bowl because he told her to go there. As Vlad walked over there, Jack decided to make a trip over to the DJ.

Vlad walked over to the punch bowl. And who but Maddie was there? _YES_, he thought, _YES YES YES! _He got two glasses of punch and walked over to her. "H-hey," he said, putting on his best romantic face.

She looked at him. "Oh my gosh, hey! I didn't know you were coming," she said.

He smiled happily and said, "I didn't know you were coming either!" _Maybe this party won't be so bad after all._

Meanwhile, Jack was where people requested songs that they wanted to hear played. Jack went and whispered in the guy's ear. He nodded and they gave each other a thumbs up. Jack quickly ran back to where Harriet Chin was and told her that the plan was going well. She smiled.

As Vlad and Maddie talked about various things, the DJ said, "okay people, we're going to play our only slow song of the night, so grab a girl and get ready!"

Vlad looked at Maddie. _Should I ask her?_ He thought. Suddenly, something thrashing behind Maddie caught his eye. It was Jack, pretending to dance with someone. He was mouthing, "ask her!"

Vlad sighed. "Hey um M-Maddie?"

She looked at him.

_Here goes everything_, he thought. "Maddie, would you like to dance?"

She smiled. "I'd love to!" she said, very excitedly. They walked onto the dance floor. _She wants to dance with me! _Vlad thought, _She REALLY wants to dance with me! _

She put her arms around his neck and he put his on her waist. Jack waved from behind Maddie. Was this his big surprise?

They didn't talk much while they danced. Vlad's cheek was rested against the top of her head, which was rested on his shoulder. Finally the song ended. Vlad let go of her. "Thank you," he said. She smiled.

"Well, Maddie um..." He was going to say it. He was going to force himself to. "I know this is kind of...abrupt...but..."

Suddenly Jack came out of no where. "Hey you two!" he said, grabbing both of their arms, "come over here! There is something I want to show you!"

He pulled them over to a doorframe at had them stand under it. "What is it Jack?" Maddie asked.

"JACK WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Vlad whispered angrily.

All of the sudden , the whole room was quiet. The only thing that was herd were small 'oh how cute' 's and 'ooooo' 's.

"What are they 'ooing' about?_" _Vlad asked Jack. Jack pointed above Vlad and Maddie.

Vlad and Maddie looked up. A still mistletoe hung above them.

They looked at each other. Maddie's face turned red, but Vlad's was brighter.

He nudged Jack with his elbow. "Is this the big surprise?" he asked.

"Yep!"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Vlad asked Maddie, with an unsure smile.

"Well, I don't have much of a choice, we are under the mistletoe, but yes I'm sure."

Vlad smiled. They slowly brought their faces together and he kissed her. The moment his lips touched hers, she kissed him back. Vlad ran his fingers through her hair and rested it on the back of her neck. His other hand w as on her waist. He stroked the roof of her mouth with his tongue. Her hand was touching his face as she returned the kiss. Vlad pulled her closer to deepen the kiss, but it wasn't for long, because he realized that there were other people here, and he wasn't planning on screwing her right here on the dance floor. Finally they parted and cheers were heard all over the room.

"I'm so proud of you!" Jack said and kissed Vlad, which Vlad punched him in the head. Maddie laughed.

* * *

After the party was over, Vlad offered to drive Maddie back to her dorm, since one of her friends brought her to the party. She agreed. While they were in the parking lot, Maddie decided to toy with Vlad.

"So, how was that?" she asked.

"What, the party?" Vlad asked, stopping in front of his car.

"No, when Jack kissed you,"

Vlad laughed, "Ha!" he said, "It's funny. I've never been kissed by another man before."

"Like it any?"

"Not much, I'll tell you that!"

"That's strange," Maddie said, pulling him close to her as they stopped in front of the car. Moonlight shined on her face. "I like it just fine."

Their foreheads were leaning together. Vlad said, "I bet you've been kissed by men all your life."

"Some are better than others,"

"Who is better than others?"

"You're better than others."

"Is that a promise?"

"No," she said, "That's a come-on." and with that, Vlad kissed her again.


End file.
